


i'll be your quiet afternoon crush (be your violent overnight rush)

by miratuck



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, АУ, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, друзья с привелегиями, намеки на секс, от друзей к возлюбленным, рейуны на фоне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: АУ, в которой Сохо и Гонхак - друзья с привилегиями. У них появляются чувства друг к другу. И, конечно, по законам жанра, ни один из них не понимает этого.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i'll be your quiet afternoon crush (be your violent overnight rush)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll be your quiet afternoon crush (be your violent overnight rush)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199325) by [jangjoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/jangjoos). 



Сохо широко распахивает глаза. К его ужасу, он видит солнечный свет.

Он слышит, как рядом с ним храпит Гонхак. Он храпит громко, но что ещё важнее, рука Гонхака обнимает его, а сам парень прижимается к нему всем телом. Дерьмо. Они у Гонхака, и Сохо, видимо, остался на ночь. Кроме того, он что чёртова маленькая ложка?

Сохо вскакивает на ноги так быстро, как только может, натягивая худи и спортивные штаны. Без понятия, его эта одежда или Гонхака. Он не обращает на это никакого внимания.

— Доброе утро, солнце, — спокойно говорит Гонхак, неуклюже приподнимая голову.

Сохо ходит по комнате туда-сюда.

— Почему, чёрт возьми, ты не выгнал меня? Блять, где мой телефон, я уже опаздываю на лекцию…

Гонхак притягивает всё одеяло ближе к себе.

— Если ты опаздываешь, почему бы тебе просто не пропустить её? — он тянется одной рукой к Сохо. — Ну-у же, останься со мной.

— Это важно, Гонхак. Экзамены уже скоро. Я не могу просто пропустить чёртову лекцию.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — бормочет Гонхак, и что-то замирает в груди Сохо.

— Ага. Мне правда нужно идти.

Выйдя из комнаты, он проходит мимо очень недовольного Ёнджо на кухне. Он убегает прежде, чем у Ёнджо появляется возможность начать его лекцию об использовании защиты или о чём-то ещё.

Как и многие тяжёлые дни, вчерашний день начался с бесконечных часов учёбы и множества слёз, а закончился тем, что Сохо оказывается в постели Гонхака. В этот раз всё произошло случайно, как это всегда бывает. Но что Сохо мог сказать? Парень трахается как мечта. Однако он не собирался оставаться на ночь, _пропускать чёртов будильник и, возможно, его лекцию._

К счастью, лекционный зал находится недалеко. Сохо входит в аудиторию. Все смотрят на него, но профессор Пак не удостаивает его взглядом. Сохо тоже игнорирует его, занимая своё обычное место рядом с Конхи. Конхи бросает взгляд на него и качает головой. Оказывается, что таинственная одежда, которую Сохо поднял с пола, на самом деле принадлежала Гонхаку. Сохо хочет провалиться под землю.

— Я бы спросил, где ты был, но…

— Никаких разговоров на занятиях, — резко отвечает Сохо, открывая свой ноутбук. У него уходит целая минута, чтобы найти свои записи.

Спустя несколько секунд Сохо получает уведомление на телефон. Он стонет, когда видит, что оно от Конхи.

🐸: хах, это не разговор  
🐸: а теперь выкладывай  
🐿️: сидеть в телефоне тоже невежливо  
🐸: как будто тебя это заботит мистер улыбаюсь-в-экран-24/7  
🐸: я предполагаю это из-за того что ты переписываешь с сам-знаешь-кем?  
🐿️: окей ЛАДНО  
🐿️: да, я был с Гонхаком. это то, что ты хотел узнать?

— О боже, — прошептал Конхи рядом с ним. Сохо закатил глаза.

🐸: о боже  
🐿️: …тебе и правда надо было сказать это дважды?  
🐸: прости, это просто  
🐸: сколько раз у вас уже было?

— Всего лишь три, — пробурчал Сохо, моля Бога, что Конхи не слышит его. Но Конхи слышит.

— Как романтично, — воркует Конхи. Человек, сидящий за ними, шикает, и Сохо бросает на него извиняющийся взгляд.

🐿️: в последний раз, Кон-и, мы не встречаемся.  
🐿️: мы. просто друзья с привилегиями?  
🐸: уфффф  
🐸: чёрт, это должно быть очень хорошие привилегии. ты буквально всё время смотришь глазами-сердечками в свой телефон 😏

Сохо закатывает глаза.

После очень утомительного дня занятий, Сохо — без преувеличений — сталкивается с Гонхаком в кофейне. Он едва не становится причиной того, что Гонхак проливает свой клубничный фраппе на рубашку, что было бы довольно прискорбно, учитывая тот факт, что он был в рубашке Сохо. Сохо задаётся вопросом, почему Гонхак не надел одну из своих. Он же был у _себя_ дома?

— Привет, Сохо, — Гонхак оглядывает его с ног до головы. — Мне было интересно, куда делась моя худи.

— Не понял, что она твоя, когда собирался, — хихикает Сохо и дёргает один из шнурков. — Она немного большая мне, не думаешь?

— Это мило, — говорит ему Гонхак, и сердце Сохо замирает на мгновение.

— Итак. Ты свободен сейчас? Хочешь пойти прогуляться? — наклоняется Гонхак с улыбкой.  
— Монополия. У меня дома.

***

Сохо прекрасно знает, что у Гонхака на самом деле нет дома монополии. Единственная настольная игра, которая у него есть, — шахматы, поэтому он звучит довольно неубедительно.

Они целуются, как только заходят в квартиру. Сохо хватает Гонхака за плечи, а Гонхак прижимает Сохо к стене. Это никогда не будет осознанным решением. Каждый раз они просто заканчивают так.

Они одни. Это не странно. По каким-то причинам, Ёнджо не появляется дома несколько дней. Но Сохо не обращает на это никакого внимания.

Гонхак делает шаг назад и пристально смотрит в глаза Сохо.

— Тяжёлый день? — спрашивает он. Иногда он делает _подобное_ , и кажется, что он пытается не улыбаться, и ему то почти удалось, но тонкая нить слюны появляется в уголке его рта. «Это очаровательно», — Сохо расплывается в улыбке как идиот.

И он просто не может устоять перед ним. Сохо прижимается и чмокает Гонхака в уголок губ. Гонхак моргает, смутившись.

— Почему? — спрашивает Сохо, лукаво смотря на Гонхака. — Я выгляжу уставшим?

Гонхаку нравится думать, что он уверен в себе, нравится думать, что он тот, кто принимает решения. Вряд ли это так. Хотя он, на первый взгляд, кажется крутым и сильным, совсем нетрудно превратить его в краснеющую, заикающуюся размазню.

— Я…

Видите? Сохо уже это сделал.

— Ты что?

— Ты командуешь, когда уставший, — тихо говорит Гонхак. — Это довольно горячо.

Сохо улыбается ещё шире. Он прижимается снова; в этот раз с _поцелуем_ , грязным и глубоким. Он словно тонет, вдыхая в поцелуй с Гонхаком, медленно чувствуя, как ему не хватает воздуха. Через некоторое время они отстраняются, оба тяжело дыша.

— Значит, тебе нравится, когда тобой командуют? — Сохо проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Гонхака и обхватывает его подбородок.

Гонхак тянется навстречу его прикосновениям, и Сохо понимает это как согласие. Он улыбается.

— Выключи свет, милый.

***

Это продолжалось недолго. Настала очередь Ёнджо и Гонхака устраивать ночь игр, так что остальные должны прийти с минуты на минуту. Тем не менее, они использовали своё время по максимуму.

Сохо снова маленькая ложка. Он не может сказать, что его это не смущает, но в руках Гонхака он чувствует себя в безопасности. Удобно. Он может привыкнуть к этому.

— Давай, — говорит он Гонхаку. — Конхи всегда любит появляться рано. Мы должны встать.

— Агрх.

— Он будет болтать без остановки, если мы не встанем.

Неохотно Гонхак переворачивается, позволяя Сохо встать, но сам остаётся в кровати.

Как человек, живущий с Хвануном большую часть своей университетской жизни, вы можете подумать, что Сохо — эксперт в том, чтобы поднимать упрямившихся парней, но, очевидно, это не тот случай. Похоже на то, что Гонхак был приклеен к кровати суперклеем.

— Ну дава-а-ай же, — говорит Сохо, пытаясь столкнуть Гонхака. Тот не сдвигается с места. Неподъёмный придурок.

В конце концов, Сохо одевает Гонхака. Он всё ещё сонный, всё ещё едва реагирует, но это прогресс.

Сохо знает эту квартиру, как свои пять пальцев. Здесь не такой сильный беспорядок, как у него и Хвануна, но она по-прежнему кажется обжитой, в отличие от квартиры Конхи и Донджу. Их комната обычно выглядит как шоурум или гостиница после обслуживания номеров. Всегда безупречна, всегда слишком чистая. С другой стороны, у Гонхака и Ёнджо дома тоже довольно… обжито. На диване валялась пара курток, ряд здоровых растений на одной из сторон комнаты. В раковине лежит одна вилка.

Вскоре Конхи, с пивом в руках, появляется на пороге квартиры. Он бросает взгляд на них обоих и почти сразу замечает пластырь на шее Гонхака.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он, поднимая одну бровь. — Вы снова?

— Не твоего ума дело, — весело отвечает ему Сохо. Гонхак отводит взгляд.

Остальные не заставляют себя долго ждать. Ёнджо приходит с Хвануном без стука, поскольку он зашёл в свою квартиру. Вскоре после этого приходит и Донджу, неся около десятка настольных игр и коробку с соком.

— Это монополия для _детей_? — спрашивает Гонхак, пытаясь сдержать смех.

Донджу пристально смотрит на него.

— Это единственная версия, которая подходит всем нам шестерым.

В гостиной Хванун пытается спрятаться от очень ласкового и очень настойчивого Ёнджо. Конхи устраивает беспорядок на кухне. Когда Сохо убеждается, что никто не смотрит, он берёт за руку Гонхака, сдерживая улыбку на лице.

Они очень странная и разношёрстная компания людей. Насколько Сохо знает, Гонхак и Ёнджо знакомы дольше всего, будучи друзьями со средней школы и соседями с тех пор, как поступили в университет. Многие занятия Конхи и Сохо пересекались, и в результате они подружились. Хванун и Донджу сидели за одним столом за обедом.

Около года назад все шестеро застряли в сломанном лифте в этом самом здании. С тех пор они были неразлучны, хотя зачастую трудно собраться всем вместе в одном месте, если не считать вечернего времени в групповом чате. Таким образом ночь игр была создана, чтобы исправить это.

Сохо сцепляет руки в замок. Все поднимают на него взгляд.

— Хорошо. Давайте начнём. Кто за дженгу?

Гонхак хмурится.

— _Если_ я возьму этот брусок, то Сохо будет трудно.

Башня едва держится, сильно наклоняясь в сторону Конхи. Первый уровень держится на одном брусочке, и только два уровня из всех остались полностью нетронутыми.

Ёнджо выливает остатки пива в стакан Хвануна.

— Оу, — говорит он, взмахивая ресницами. — Это так мило. Ты такой джентльмен.

Хванун хихикает, слегка прижимаясь к Ёнджо.

— Подумать только, проиграть в дженгу ради своего парня.

— Мы не встречаемся, — одновременно произносят Сохо и Гонхак, на что Донджу приподнимает брови. Гонхак прочищает горло.

— Сохо просто. Мой особый друг. С которым у нас особые встречи, — объясняется он. Сохо сопротивляется желанию ударить его по голове.

Донджу фыркает.

— Звучишь прямо как мой доктор. _«У тебя есть особые друзья?»_

Конхи приобнял Донджу за плечи.

— Вы можете просто сказать, что трахаетесь. Никто не осудит вас.

— Кроме Хвануна, — вставил Ёнджо.

Это правда. Хванун осуждает всё. Он смотрит хмуро сначала на Сохо, затем на Гонхака.

— Вы, ребята, можете делать свои особые вещи немного тише. Вы знаете, что все в доме могут вас слышать, да?

Ни Сохо, ни Гонхак никак не комментируют это. Когда Сохо берёт свой брусок, башня едва не падает. К счастью, она всё ещё возвышается.

Ёнджо заканчивает игру тем, что берёт последний брусок. Башня падает с глухим стуком, все бруски разбросаны по кофейному столику. Он кричит.

После этого они играют в монополию для детей. Донджу удаётся скупить все железные дороги, к большому разочарованию Хвануна. Конхи обанкротился первым. Сохо в основном живёт в тюрьме. Гонхак не совсем понимает, как играть в эту игру, и это стоит ему всего состояния, так как Донджу выманивает их все. В конце концов, вопреки всем ожиданиям, Ёнджо побеждает. Жизнь — странная штука.

Ночь игр продолжается до раннего утра. К тому времени, когда Сохо и Хванун отправляются домой, луны почти не было видно, и на улице светлело. Без разницы. Не то, чтобы им нужно было ложиться спать.

***

— Знаешь, — говорит Хванун, как только они пересекают порог своей квартиры, — для тех, кто говорит, что они лишь друзья для секса, довольно странно, что ты и Гонхак ни с кем не встречаетесь.

Сохо морщит нос, вставляя ключ в дверь. Замок с щелчком открывается.

— Кто говорит, что ни с кем? Я могу спать с кем захочу. Он может спать с кем захочет. Мы обсуждали это.

— Тогда почему вы не спите? — спрашивает Хванун.

— Мы, — Сохо колеблется. Дверь открывается, они заходят внутрь, не произнеся ни слова.

— Мы слишком заняты, — заключает он. — У нас нет времени на других людей. И обычно он близко. Так что.

Это правда. Сохо учится на медицинском, а у Гонхака две специальности: образование и психология. Оба много учились, в большинстве своём к промежуточным и заключительным экзаменам. Это причина, почему они установили это соглашение в первую очередь. Возбуждённым преуспевающим в учёбе студентам надо снимать стресс. Они никогда не были парой, но их всё устраивает, у них нет никаких условий.

Ну. Это не только секс. Причин приходить к Гонхаку у Сохо гораздо больше, и они всегда хорошо проводят время вместе, независимо от того, оказываются они под одеялом. Иногда они играют в видеоигры, ходят в парк или просто разговаривают о жизни, и Сохо всегда уходит с одинаковым чувством удовлетворения. Гонхак — хороший друг, и они всегда с удовольствием проводят время друг с другом. Всё просто.

Хванун фыркает, сбрасывая обувь.

— Как знаешь, Сохо.

— Ещё слово, и я вышвырну тебя.

— Ты не этого не сделаешь. Ты любишь меня.

— Это спорно.

Сохо полагает, что вышвырнув его, ничего не изменится. Учитывая его размер, Хванун может просто проскользнуть сквозь щель под дверью. Когда он произносит это вслух, очень сердитый Хванун преследует его по всей квартире.

***

Проходит несколько дней. Профессора Сохо завалили его работой (он не знает, что такое остеобласт и в данный момент очень боится спрашивать) и он находится на грани срыва. Его душа, как и душа многих студентов колледжа, начинает медленно покидать тело.

Однажды, после особенно изматывающего дня пробных экзаменов и работы в классе, ноги сами ведут Сохо к дому Гонхака. Потому что, а как иначе.

Гонхак открывает дверь. Просто _видя_ его, Сохо чувствует себя легче, но Гонхак выглядит также плохо, как и он, если не хуже. Мешки под глазами были просто огромными.

— Привет, — говорит Сохо.

Гонхак криво улыбается.

— Как оно?

И Сохо не сопротивляется своему желанию податься вперёд и яростно целует.

— Вау, — Гонхак смеётся в поцелуй. — Кому-то не терпится.

Сохо практически съедает губы Гонхака, не обращая внимания на тот факт, что они стоят в коридоре и любой может увидеть их. Он целует его грязно, и Гонхак целует его в ответ с таким же удовольствием.

Не разрывая поцелуй, Гонхак тянет его в квартиру. Они проходят через гостиную и оказываются в комнате Гонхака. К счастью, Ёнджо не было дома, но он, вероятно, скоро будет дома. Ничего страшного. Им просто стоит быть немного потише.

Гонхак закрывает за собой дверь.

— Я… — вздыхает Сохо, когда они разрывают поцелуй, — так _чертовски_ устал.

Гонхак наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Не похоже, — дразнит он. — Ты полон энергии.

Сохо прижимается телом к Гонхаку, упираясь своим членом тому в промежность, слыша в ответ стон. У Гонхака уже стоит, и не то, чтобы Сохо было легче.

— Заткнись и поцелуй меня снова.

И он целует. Гонхак бросается вперёд, встречаясь с ним на полпути и целуя до крови на дёснах. Сохо, конечно же, отвечает тем же. Медленно он толкает Гонхака на кровать и прижимает к матрасу.

Сохо отправляет короткое сообщение Хвануну о том, что он не придёт домой этой ночью. По некоторым причинам Хванун не читает его, но это вполне нормально.

***

Гонхак будит его. Видимо, будильник Сохо не сработал. Снова. Вот почему он редко остаётся на ночь.

Вздохнув, Сохо стряхивает руки Гонхака, встаёт и поднимает с пола одежду, удостоверившись в этот раз, что это его одежда, а не Гонхака. Сегодня днём у него практика, и его одежда не совсем подходит, но у него осталось совсем мало времени.

Судя по всему, Ёнджо ещё не вернулся домой. Не было никаких признаков того, что он вообще заходил, квартира в том же состоянии, в котором они её оставили — его обуви всё ещё не было, тарелки не вымыты и остальная посуда нетронута. Может, он в своей комнате. Может, он поздно вернулся домой.

Когда Сохо доходит до своего дома, он слышит шум внутри. Странно. У Хвануна гость?

Он открывает дверь. Внезапно становится очевидно, почему Хванун так и не ответил на сообщение и почему Ёнджо не пришёл домой. И кто, как ни Ёнджо, сидит на диване собственной персоной с Хвануном, свернувшимся у него на коленях, взволнованно болтающим о своих танцевальных проектах. Ёнджо слушает его внимательно с искорками в глазах. Когда Хванун замечает Сохо, он останавливается.

— Оу.

Хванун опускает взгляд.

— Ну что ж. Это неловко.

— Итак, — Сохо указывает на них двоих. — Как долго это продолжается?

— Пару недель, — весело говорит Ёнджо, лишь крепче обнимая Хвануна. Хванун слегка ёрзает, поэтому Ёнджо был вынужден его отпустить.

— Клёво, — Сохо проходит мимо них, переодевается в своей комнате, забирает пальто с дивана и уходит. Это здорово, правда… Ёнджо — хороший парень. Хванун заслуживает лучшего. Но его голова гудит, он сонный. Он не может разобраться с этим сейчас.

***

Практика проходит хорошо. Конхи всегда был хорошим партнёром, но он склонен кричать и прятаться в углу, когда дело доходит до вскрытия тела. На этот раз Сохо отправляет его на дежурство, и, к счастью, всё проходит хорошо. Сохо возвращается домой поздно вечером. Солнце только начинает садиться, окрашивая небо в огненные цвета.

— Парень, — говорит Сохо, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты спишь с Ёнджо. Ты не рассказал мне.

Хванун кладёт карандаш. Видимо, он тоже был завален учёбой. Серьёзно, что случилось с профессорами, что они заставляют всё это зубрить прямо перед началом каникул. Это бесчеловечно.

— Ладно, прежде всего, мы переспали только… дважды.

Сохо поднял брови.

— И-и-и…

— Да, Сохо. У нас есть чувства друг к другу, — Хванун продолжил писать. — Он мне нравится. Мы делаем кое-что, в одежде, в дневное время.

Очередная неловкая пауза.

— Мы встречаемся, — поясняет Хванун.

— Ага. Я понял.  
Странно осознавать это, но Сохо думает, что, наверное, именно так и чувствовали себя остальные, когда они с Гонхаком начали своё кое-что. Соглашение. Ёнджо и Хванун — два его самых близких друга, и хотя он знает, что между ними всегда _что-то_ было, странно осознавать, что они теперь _вместе_. Неофициально, безусловно, но вместе. Однако…

— Клёво, — повторяет Сохо. Они подходят друг другу. Ему не о чем волноваться. — Я рад за тебя, Хвануни. Он отличный парень.

Хванун улыбается, и его улыбка такая яркая, словно он весь светится.

— Он и правда такой, — говорит он. На его лице появляется мечтательный взгляд. Странно, но от этого у Сохо немного болит сердце.

Светлое время, да?

***

🐣: хэй, солнце  
🐣: хочешь чем-нить заняться позже?  
🐿️: конечно!!!  
🐿️: игровые автоматы?  
🐣: погнали  
🐣: заберу тебя в 6?  
🐿️: договорились ^^

***

— Сохо! Твой хахаль пришёл!

Хванун бросает Сохо его куртку. Она падает прямо ему на лицо.

— Ради всего, _блять_ , святого…

— Итак, — Хванун недоверчиво оглядывается. — Он к нам или ты уходишь. Потому что, если вы остаётесь, я ухожу.

— Я ухожу, ухожу, — Сохо воюет с курткой и, наконец, надевает её. — Мы идём играть в автоматы.

Хванун поднял бровь.

— Что?

Сохо кидает на него предупреждающий взгляд.

— Ни слова, Ё Хванун. Ни слова.

Когда Сохо уходит, Хванун тут же берёт свой телефон и набирает номер. Он звонит Ёнджо с предложением на чашечку кофе. Это становится обычным делом в последнее время. Хванун делает всё, чтобы заставить Сохо уйти из квартиры, чтобы он мог пригласить Ёнджо, что устраивало Сохо, так как он в любом случае уходил к Гонхаку.

Гонхак ждёт его на улице. К счастью, по нему незаметно, что он слышал об обмене.

— Готов? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь своей улыбкой на миллион долларов, растянувшуюся на всё лицо.

У Гонхака было простое чувство стиля. Парень имел вкус, но, как правило, его одежда была проста и удобна. Однако сегодня, похоже, он сделал исключение — его рубашка заправлена в узкие джинсы, на нём самые лучшие его кроссовки. Несколько серёжек свисают с его ушей. На нём была кожаная куртка; она растёгнута, но Сохо думает, что при такой жаре куртка явно лишняя.

Но нельзя отрицать, что он хорошо выглядит. _Очень_ хорошо. Если бы Сохо плохо знал Гонхака, он бы подумал, что тот собрался на свидание. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя практически раздетым, хотя он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что одевается не иначе как для этого.

Сохо улыбается в ответ.

— Идём.

Игровой зал находится недалеко, всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы от кампуса. В этом месте всегда собирается очень много студентов из их университета, даже в такой спокойный день, как сегодня, так что здесь никогда не бывает пусто. Когда они входят внутрь, они видят лишь темноту, зал освещён только неоновыми лучами на потолке и экранах игровых автоматов. Сохо придвигается ближе к Гонхаку, боясь, что они могут потерять друг друга. Да, только поэтому.

Что-то привлекает взгляд Гонхака. Он указывает на один из автоматов.

— Спорим, я выиграю у тебя гонку.

Сохо умехается.

— Спорим, ты не сможешь.

Он смог, и он выиграл. Несколько раз, потому что Сохо требует нескольких реваншей. Это оказывается бесполезным.

Парень. Может стоит задуматься о водительских правах.

Сохо дёргает Гонхака за рукав.

— «Уличный боец». Давай сыграем.

Гонхак улыбается и идёт за ним.

— Спорим, я и там выиграю.

— Спорим, что нет.

На этот раз Сохо прав. К тому времени, как они заканчивают шестой или седьмой раунд, Гонхак тяжело дышит, а Сохо весь вспотел. Секрет в том, что Сохо находит специальные комбинации. В настоящее время большинство людей не знают о них.

Гонхак тоже требует реваншей. И это тоже бесполезно.

— Я думаю, что мы связаны, — торжествующе заявляет Сохо. — Восемь-восемь. Хочешь сыграть ещё?

Гонхак хмурится.

— «Уличный боец»? Ни за что. Это нечестно. Давай лучше сыграем ещё раунд в гонки.

— Это тоже нечестно.

— Тогда… — Гонхак колеблется, затем указывает на автомат с игрушками. — Спорим, я выиграю одну из них.

Автомат до краёв напичкан игрушками Пикачу. На одних были надеты шляпы детективов, на других маленькие береты, а на некоторых колпаки Санты (сейчас лето).

— Ты же знаешь, что там всё подстроено, — усмехается Сохо, хотя очень сильно хочет одну из игрушек.

Но, конечно же, Гонхак всё равно играет.

После не менее чем семнадцатой (Сохо считал) попытки, Гонхак чудесным образом преуспевает.

— Я же говорил, — говорит он с улыбкой, пихая пикачу Сохо в руки. Сохо старается держать игрушку, как можно крепче.

— Ты прав. Ты выиграл, Гонхак. — Сохо улыбается, тыкая Гонхака в плечо. — Ты лучший.

Эти слова заставляют Гонхака отвести взгляд, и… Он краснеет?

После игрового зала они идут в парк. На улице уже поздний вечер, но здесь полно людей, в основном, парочек. Сохо старается не думать об этом.

— Я куплю нам сахарную вату, — говорит Сохо. — На двоих.

— Но…

— Ты только что потратил тридцать баксов в автомате, Гонхаки. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Сахарная вата слишком сладкая для Сохо, но Гонхак наслаждается этим вкусом. И, честно говоря, в конце этого дня, это всё, что имеет значение.

Проходит время. Они гуляют и разговаривают. Так привычно, знакомо и просто приятно. Солнце начинает садиться над парком. В какой-то момент Гонхак берёт его за руку.

Они держатся за руки.

Сохо кричит внутри себя.

— Так красиво, не правда ли? — Гонхак кивает вдаль. — Я имею в виду закат.

Гонхак вдруг смотрит на него. Солнечные лучи мягко касаются его волос, и это выглядит словно над его головой нимб. Его улыбка ослепляет, он практически сияет. У Сохо перехватывает дыхание и он _молится_ , чтобы цвета заката скрыли его красное лицо.

— _Не так красиво, как ты_ , — хочет сказать он. Но не говорит.

— Да, красиво.

Они гуляют как друзья, верно? Друзья с привилегиями, но всё ещё друзья. Это нормально, когда друзья проводят время вместе. Это нормально, когда друзья держатся за руки.

Ведь так?

(Сохо _очень-очень_ хочет проводить больше времени с Гонхаком днём. Но чисто по-дружески. Ведь так?)

***

Тяжелая работа Сохо окупается и экзамены сданы хорошо — он сдаёт их с блеском.

У них несколько дней весенних каникул. Его нагрузка, к счастью, резко снижается, но Хванун продолжает говорить о том, какой он напряжённый.

— Ну же, Сохо. Тебе нужно немного расслабиться, — говорит он ему, пока они оба отдыхают в комнате. Сохо занят, пытаясь разобраться в своих вещах, из-за чего на его столе образовался жуткий бардак.

— Эй! — кричит Хванун, когда понимает, что Сохо даже не пытается слушать. Когда это тоже не срабатывает, он кидает в него носок.

Сохо смотрит на него и отбрасывает в сторону с отстранённым выражением лица.

— Чувак, это не круто.

— Сан устраивает вечеринку сегодня. — Хванун поднимает свой носок и кидает его в корзину для белья. — Ты идёшь со мной.

— И почему я должен это делать?

— Потому что ты любишь меня, — говорит Хванун. — И потому что у Сана самые охрененные вечеринки. Серьёзно, ты должен прекратить думать об учёбе.

— Люблю тебя? Спорно.

Но в этом нет ничего нового. Вечеринки в общежитие не то, куда ходит Сохо. А вот Хванун часто их посещает. В конце концов, они включают в себя танцы, а Ё Хванун никода не упустит шанса улучшить свои навыки. Как следствие, Хванун часто таскает с собой своего «плюс один».

Сохо уступает. Хванун прав. Ночь алкоголя и общения принесут ему больше пользы, чем вреда.

***

Прежде чем Сохо понимает, он уже прокладывает себе путь сквозь танцующую толпу, пот стекает по его лбу. Из стереосистемы звучит музыка, и басы громко звучат в его голове. Он пьёт уже третий или четвёртый напиток, потеряв Хвануна пару напитков назад. Этот парень уже наверняка во всю зажигает на танцполе.

Сан и Уён живут в том же здании, двумя этажами ниже. Иногда Сохо встречает Сана по пути в научный факультет, натыкается на Уёна в продуктовом магазине. Ещё они встречались на нескольких вечеринках.

Судя по всему, Гонхак тоже здесь. Сохо мог покляться, что видел его в гостиной, но тогда он как раз собирался взять себе ещё один напиток. Когда он обернулся, Гонхака уже и след простыл.

После неудачной попытки встретиться с Хвануном, Сохо находит Сана, смеющегося на кухне. Минги сидит на столешнице, а Уён прислонился к холодильнику. Их разговор заглушён музыкой, доносящейся из комнаты. Сан замечает его первым.

— Привет, Сохо, — Сан слегка улыбается. — Я рад, что ты смог прийти.

Сохо кивает в ответ.

— Не мог пропустить такое. Здесь мило, кстати.

— Спасибо.

Минги наливает всем четверым ещё напитки. Сохо опустошает его за несколько глотков.

— Кто-нибудь видел Гонхака?

Сан пожал плечами.

— Без понятия.

— Я видел его с Джуёном, — вмешивается Уён. — Думаю, они уехали.

Сан странно смотрит на Сохо.

— Подожди. Ты же не… ну знаешь… ты же не _с_ Гонхаком?

— У-у-у, — многозначительно протягивает Минги, перемешивая свой напиток пальцем.

— Нет, — отвечает Сохо с натянутой улыбкой, умирая внутри.

— Между нами есть кое-что, но мы не… вместе, — Сохо наклоняет голову. — Он имеет право делать всё, что он захочет.

— Оу, — Сан поднял бровь. — Клёво. — Это сарказм в его голосе?

— Всё ещё «у-у-у», — услужливо добавляет Минги, спрыгивая со столешницы. — Пойду найду Хвануна.

Итак. Гонхак и Джуён. Наверное, могло быть и хуже.

Остаток ночи проходит как в тумане. Сохо пытается убедить себя, что всё в порядке, выпивает ещё пару напитков и, возможно, целует Ёнхуна? Он не помнит.

Всё, о чём может думать Сохо, — самодовольная улыбка Гонхака, когда тот выиграл мягкую игрушку в автомате, то как его руки касались рук Сохо, пока они гуляли в парке. То, как солнце освещало его волосы, и то, как его глаза сверкали, когда он смотрел на Сохо. Сохо задумывается, значило ли всё это хоть что-нибудь.

Но какое право у Сохо хотеть от него большего? Он был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать ему что-то.

Так глупо. Слишком для «никаких чувств». Слишком для _«не встречаемся»_. Сохо выпивает ещё один напиток и пытается раствориться в музыке, в толпе и потерять себя в этой вечеринке. В какой-то момент Хванун всё же находит его, и у Сохо остаётся лишь лёгкое воспоминание о том, как он виснул у младшего на плечах по пути домой.

***

🐣: зайди ко мне.

***

Это сообщение заставляет Сохо вздрогуть.

Он стоит в очереди за ежедневным айс американо, когда получает сообщение. Как только он читает его, он практически бежит к Гонхаку, к чёрту айс американо.

К счастью, Ёнджо не дома. Гонхак открывает дверь и молча приглашает войти.

Это странно. Обычно они бы разговаривали, шутили и дразнили друг друга, но Гонхак, похоже, не в настроении. Он ведёт Сохо в комнату, всё также не произнеся ни слова. Когда они вдвоём лежат на кровати, тишина становится оглушающей. Гонхак не целует его, не касается его, просто _смотрит_. В конце концов, он нерешительно протягивают руку и убирает волосы Сохо с его лица. Это должно быть знакомо, совершенно не ново, но Сохо не может не дрожать при этом касании.

— Могу ли я?..

— Вперёд, — Сохо отвечает без колебаний. Сейчас он просто хочет, чтобы Гонхак сделал _что-нибудь_.

Услышав ответ, Гонхак расстёгивает рубашку Сохо, начиная с верхней пуговицы. И снова неловкое молчание повисло между ними.

— Устал? — спрашивает Сохо. Затем, с какой-то странной уверенностью, подмигивает Гонхаку. — Хочешь быть главным сегодня?

Руки Гонхака только крепче сжимают рубашку Сохо. Он не отвечает.

И даже когда Сохо полностью раздетый и такой уязвимый перед ним, даже когда Сохо знает, что его глаза практически _умоляют_ приступить к действию, Гонхак всё ещё не целует его. Вместо этого он встаёт и выключает свет. Темнота привносит какое-то странное чувство обезличенности в эту ситуацию. Сохо начинает думать, что это именно то, чего хочет Гонхак.

***

— Я хочу прекратить всё.

— Что?

Гонхак кладёт свой телефон, притягивает одеяло к себе и вздыхает.

— Это, — он показывает на Сохо, затем на себя. На всё.

Каждый волосок на теле Сохо встаёт. Что-то холодное пробегает по его позвоночнику. Конечно. Он должен был понять, что это произойдет.

— Ты кого-то встретил? — решается нарушить тишину Сохо.

Гонхак опустил взгляд, вжимаясь в кровать, как будто пытаясь исчезнуть.

— Ты должен был предупредить, что это наш последний раз, — задумчиво сказал Сохо, когда не услышал ответа. Он пытается отшутиться, но его голос звучит иначе. Холодно. И горько. — Я был бы громче. Я бы показал всю свою любовь к те…

— Сохо. — Голос Гонхака надрывается и Сохо замолкает. — Мне. Мне жаль. Это было весело.

Он должел был знать, что это прощание. Он подозревал это, но он должен был знать. То, что _Гонхак не поцеловал_ его, то, каким лёгким и осторожным был его взгляд, такой же, как и его касания. Это довольно забавно. Это забавно, но Сохо не может заставить себя рассмеяться.

Сохо встаёт, чтобы собрать всю свою одежду, разбросанную по полу.

Итак. Это оно.

Он знает, что они всё ещё будут друзьями. По крайней мере, так должно быть. Смысл такого соглашения в том, что это секс без каких-либо обязательств, так что его можно прекратить в любое время, не расстраивая ни одну из сторон. Такой было идея. Но вот они оба здесь и… они пытаются разорвать это, и теперь Гонхак на грани того, чтобы разреветься, а Сохо мёртв внутри. Они оба потеряли обязательства. Забавно.

— Прощай, Гонхаки, — шепчет Сохо, стоя уже около двери. Гонхак не отвечает.

А Сохо уходит.

***

Сохо не знает, куда ему теперь ходить. Ноги сами ведут его обратно к Гонхаку, но он заставляет направить себя к квартире Конхи и Донджу.

Сюда всегда было приятно приходить. Здесь чисто, нормально и их компания — именно то, что сейчас нужно было Сохо; Конхи приветствует его, словно он живёт с ними, приглашает его внутрь и разрешает лечь на диване. Редкая привилегия… Обычно Конхи не позволяет такого никому.

Донджу делает ему кофе, аккуратно ставя кружку на стол перед ним.

— Итак, — говорит он, поджимая губы. — Расскажешь, что случилось?

— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Сохо. Он не ждёт, что кто-то из них купится на это. На его щеках следы слёз.

Конхи моргает, садясь на кресло напротив.

— Вы расстались с Гонхаком? — спрашивает он. И в этом весь Конхи. Грубо. Бестактно. И совершенно в точку.

— И снова, мы никогда не встречались.

Донджу закатывает глаза.

— Ты прекратил заниматься своими особенными делами со своим особенным другом?

— Ага. Ну. Он прекратил это. — Сохо с мрачным видом делает глоток кофе. — Не то, чтобы это имеет какое-то значение, потому что не было никаких чувств.

Конхи многозначительно смотрит на него.

— Верно.

Верно?

***

Сохо думал, что они останутся друзьями, но Гонхак продолжает держаться от него на дистанции после той ночи. Его сообщения короткие и сухие, он никогда не звонит ему, не предлагает встретиться на выходных и всё вот так. Странно. Сохо не ожидал, что что-то изменится между ними, кроме отсутствия секса. Но изменилось всё.

Однажды Гонхак просто перестаёт отвечать на его сообщения.

— Ты — неудачник, — возмущается Хванун, лениво бросая «возьмите четыре карты» на стол. Сохо кидает на него косой взгляд, неохото забирая карты из колоды, и громко вздыхает.

— Может, если бы Гонхак перестал избегать меня…

Хванун пожимает плечами.

— Почему бы тебе не найти кого-то нового? Это поможет забыть его. Хотя бы немного.

— Цвет, кстати, зелёный.

— Иди нахуй.

У него не было ни одной зелёной. Даже после того как он взял четыре карты. Мир жесток, а «Уно» — жестокая игра.

***

После ещё дня или двух дней хандры, Сохо решает проявить _инициативу_ и взять себя в руки. (Под этим он понимает, что он предпринимает шаги, чтобы отвлечься.) Он идёт в бар неподалёку, выпивает несколько шотов и немного танцует.

Незаметно для себя он встречает кого-то с яркими голубыми глазами и хорошим чувством юмора. Его волосы светлые, но под неоновыми огнями клуба они окрашиваются в разные цвета. В конце концов, смотрев на него дольше, чем нужно, Сохо понимает, что оттенок его волос — завораживающий голубой.

Они нравятся друг другу. Парень представляет себя как Юно, Сохо тоже называет своё имя. Юно покупает ему напиток и, прежде чем кто-то из них понимает что-либо, они целуются в переулке за клубом.

Становится немного жарко, немного грязно. Сохо хватает Юно за волосы, а Юно кладёт руку ему на талию.

Но что-то ёкает в животе Сохо. Когда он чувствует зубы Юно на своих губах, чувствует, как он прижимается ближе и ведёт его к стене, Сохо начинает чувствовать тошноту.

— Подожди, — Сохо тяжело дышит. Стоп.

Юно отпускает его. Сохо сразу же падает на колени.

— Прости, — говорит Сохо. — Мне жаль, но я просто… Я не могу.

— Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, — Юно нежно улыбается, и это делает _больно_ Сохо. Потому что он думает, что мог бы понравиться ему, думает, что он мог бы дать ему шанс. Но.

Юно помогает встать Сохо на ноги.

— Мне проводить тебя домой? — спрашивает он, потому что он, конечно же, тоже очень _милый_. В море полно рыбы, но сердце Сохо заклинило на одном эмоционально отстранённом лососе, который даже не удосужился поговорить с ним за последние две недели.

— Нет, — отвечает Сохо, цепляясь за руку Юно, чтобы не упасть. — Всё хорошо. Я буду в порядке. Спасибо за выпивку, Юно.

Он изо всех сил старается удержаться на ногах.

И когда у него получается он, не оборачиваясь, убегает.

***

Как и много раз до этого, Сохо оказывается напротив двери Гонхака. Как и много раз до этого, уже поздняя ночь. Над головой кружат мотыльки. Всё до боли знакомо, узор на стенах и дизайн дверного коврика в виде тыльной стороны ладони, но во всём это чувствуется что-то странное, что-то постороннее.

Сохо знает, он не должен быть здесь. Но, вопреки здравому смыслу, он стучит в дверь.

Гонхак не открывает. Вместо этого открывает Ёнджо, одетый в пижаму с котами и с чашкой кофе в руках.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Сохо закрывает глаза. У него нет причин быть здесь. И тут же понимает всё.

— Гонхак здесь? Он в порядке?

— Его нет дома, — уклончиво говорит Ёнджо, приглашая Сохо зайти.

— Где он?

— В тренажёрном зале.

Сохо переступает порог комнаты и садится за стол. Почему-то в квартире всё по-другому. Чисто настолько, что почти тревожно; как будто здесь никто не жил. Вещей Гонхака не видно — странно и необъяснимо.

— Он редко появляется дома, — объясняет Ёнджо, ставя поднос перед Сохо. — Печеньки?

Сохо с унылым видом берёт одну.

— Он не отвечает на мои сообщения.

Ёнджо на это лишь вздыхает.

— Я действительно не понимаю, Ёнджо. Я думал, он будет счастлив. Я очень хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. — Сохо падает на стол, ударяясь головой о деревянную поверхность. — Я желаю ему счастья, понимаешь?

Ёнджо хмурится.

— Счастья? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну. Потому что он встретил кого-то, — Сохо поднимает взгляд на Ёнджо. Его глаза широко раскрыты. — Тот Джуён?

— Что? Он не рассказывал мне.

Что ж. Это странно. Из всех людей, которые должны знать, как думал Сохо, Ёнджо был первым в этом чёртовом списке. Он знает Гонхака лучше, чем кто-либо в этом мире. Теперь он понимает, что его должно было это насторожить.

— Странно. — Сохо стучит пальцами по столу. — Но он выглядит счастливым?

— Как раз наоборот, — Ёнджо смотрит в сторону, отводя взгляд. — Он сам на себя не похож.

Это совсем странно. Они уже расстались?

Но почему Гонхак не писал ему? Ни разу?

Сохо берёт ещё одну печеньку и снова ложится на стол.

— Они очень вкусные, Ёнджо.

— Я рад, — Ёнджо нежно улыбается. Затем он протягивает руку и похлопывает Сохо по спине. — Сядь прямо, ребёнок. Ты повредишь позвоночник.

***

 **82 *** ****:** нам надо поговорить.

***

В парке идёт дождь, а Сохо в кроссовках. Его носки промокли. Он жалок.

Они договорились встретиться под деревом рядом с тропинкой, так что Сохо приходит сюда. Он не представлял, что здесь будет так. Грязно.

В этом есть некая ирония судьбы; это то место, где было последнее «свидание». Прошло не так много, а казалось будто вечность с половиной, времени с того раза. День, когда они смеялись вместе, играли вместе, болтали ни о чём и спорили просто так. Игрушка Пикачу, которую Гонхак выиграл для Сохо, всё ещё лежит в углу его кровати, ни разу не тронутая.

Внезапно Сохо слышит звук шагов под дождём.

— Почему? — он кричит громко.

Шаги прекращаются.

Сохо оборачивается. На голове у Гонхака капюшон, он смотрит вниз. Как будто он боится смотреть на него. Как будто ему _стыдно_ после всего. Сохо почти смеётся. Не над Гонхаком, над собой. Над тем, как позволил Гонхаку, чувствовать себя так.

— Почему ты бросил меня, Гонхаки? — Сохо старается контролировать себя, но его голос дрожит. — Ни сообщений. Ни звонков. Прочитано, но не отвечено. Прошла _неделя_.

А Гонхак всё так же отводит глаза.

— Я думал, ты встретил кого-то и поэтому… — Сохо сделал несколько шагов вперёд. — Но теперь я не думаю, что дело в этом.

Наконец, наконец-то, Гонхак поднимает взгляд. И когда они встречаются глазами, Сохо чувствует острую боль в животе. Он выглядит таким грустным. Таким напуганным. Таким маленьким. Всё, чего хочет Сохо, — просто подбежать и обнять его, держать его в своих руках, но…

— Сохо, — произносит Гонхак, расстягивая каждый слог. — Наше соглашение предполагало никаких отношений.

Сохо сжимает кулаки. Конечно, это то, что он говорит. Конечно, это то, что он думает. Их соглашение не предполагало чувств, именно поэтому, видимо, Сохо ничего не чувствует. Им должно было быть плевать друг на друга. Так это должно было работать.

— Это не просто соглашение, — бурчит Сохо. — Мы не просто выполняем условия, Гонхак. Ты — мой друг. Ты можешь перестать быть моим особым другом, но ты всегда будешь моим другом. И ты не можешь просто, блять, вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни, не сказав ни слова.

Гонхак хмурится.

— Особый друг?

Сохо закатывает глаза.

— Суть вот в чём. Я волнуюсь за тебя. — Он делает шаг и берёт Гонхака за руку. Гонхак вздрагивает.

Не должно быть никаких чувств, но сердце Сохо болит. Он скучает по утренним пробуждениям рядом с Гонхаком, скучает по губам Гонхака на своей коже. Скучает по их разговорам, скучает по шуткам, которые понимают только они, по их откровенным разговорам. Он скучает по тому чувству защищённости, которое появлялось, когда Гонхак обнимал его.

Гонхак смотрит в сторону.

— У меня появились чувства, — бормочет он, его голос очень низок, и Сохо едва слышит его.

Тем не менее, Сохо напрягается, не веря своим ушам.

— Что?

— У меня появились чувства, Сохо. — В этот раз Гонхак выплёвывает слова, словно яд. — Ты мне нравишься. — Он сжимает руку Сохо так крепко, что может сломать.

— Ты мне нравишься, Сохо, и наши отношения не преполагали чувств, так я подумал… подумал, что…

Дождь усиливается. Вдали слышится раскат грома.

— Как долго?

— Месяцы, — говорит Гонхак. Он вздыхает, затем начинает смеяться. — Ты нравился мне на протяжении многих месяцев, а я не понимал этого.

Сохо смотрит на него. Он думает обо всех моментах, когда Гонхак говорил, что любит его, обо всех пьяных признаниях, обо всех поздних ночах, что они разделили. Обо всех тех моментах, когда он думал, что Гонхак шутит. (И обо всех тех моментах, когда он надеялся, что это не шутки.)

— Что насчёт Джуёна? — спрашивает Сохо, рассматривая землю. — Я думал, вы встречаетесь.

И это глупо, что из-за этого Сохо себя так чувствует. Они не встречались. У них не должно быть чувств, только условия между ними… это то, на что они согласились. И чем это закончилось.

Это закончилось тем, что они стоят вместе под дождём и молнями, будто это кульминация какой-нибудь клишированной драмы. Они стоят, оба на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться, как тучи над ними. Они стоят, осознавая, что влюблены друг в друга на протяжении месяцев, и сами не замечали этого. Они оба дураки.

Гонхак закрывает глаза. В этот момент Сохо понимает, что они всё ещё держатся за руки. Хватка Гонхака больше не была такой крепкой, теперь прикосновение более нежное, лёгкое и едва уловимое, но его присутствие всё также ощущается.

А затем Гонхак смеётся, звуча словно музыка в разгар шторма. Ничего холодного, ничего горького, ничего саркастичного в этом нет. Гонхак просто смеётся, как делает это всегда, и это немного согревает сердце Сохо.

— Думаю, я хотел проверить кое-что, — говорит он. — Я пришёл с ним домой. Я думал, будет так же. Но это не было похоже. Я не смог, Сохо. Я ничего не смог сделать с собой. Я сбежал. — Он переводит дыхание. — И тогда я понял, насколько это плохо.

Подобие улыбки появляется на лице Сохо. Поговорим о дежавю. Мысленно он извиняется перед Юно. И перед Джуёном от имени Гонхака. Всё стало так запутанно.

Сохо протягивает руку Гонхаку и ждёт. Гонхак застывает, колеблется так долго, что дождь успевает накопиться в его ладони.

— Идём.

И Сохо, становясь нетерпеливым, хватает Гонхака за руку и уводит его.

На небе появляется солнце. А где-то вдали виднеется радуга.

***

— Ты должен был сказать мне, — шепчет Сохо в губы Гонхака. _«Но и я должен был тоже.»_

По лицу Гонхака текут слёзы. Сохо знает, потому что чувствует их на кончике своего языка, солёные и горькие. И, конечно, Гонхак ничего не говорит. Он просто плачет, прижимаясь к груди, всё его тело трясётся в его руках.

— Оставь свет включённым, — говорит ему Сохо. И они делают это.

Всё по-другому. Гонхак очаровывает его. Он двигается медленно, выстанывая имя Сохо как молитву, устанавливая свою скорость, словно смакуя каждый момент и движение. Сохо прижимает его ближе, гладит его лицо, проводит руками по волосам и шепчет нежности, прерванные опьяняющими вздохами и чувственными криками.

Гонхак смотрит на него, его губы приоткрыты, а брови нахмурены. Всё о чём может думать Сохо, как он красив, как великолепен при включённом свете. И, возможно, о том, что он влюблён. Это по-другому, это странно, это. Хорошо. Это так, так хорошо.

Они кончают вместе, с именем Гонхака на кончике языка Сохо и наоборот.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит ему Гонхак, на его лице растянулась глупая улыбка. — Ты мне очень-очень нравишься.

Сохо улыбается. Он наклоняется к нему ближе, сталкиваясь лбами. Они так близко, что он может видеть своё отражение в глазах Гонхака.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — говорит в ответ, но это ложь. _«Нравишься»_ — это не то, что он чувствует более. Он по уши влюблён в этого парня. — Давай начнём сначала.

Сохо должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы Гонхак не заплакал снова.

***

И снова ночь игр. Хванун смеётся, прижимаясь в груди Ёнджо, а Ёнджо обнимает его, проводя пальцами по его волосам. Так что все могли видеть карты Ёнджо, которая по какой-то причине лежали на столе открытыми. Что за неудачник.

Конхи ходит _очередной_ «возьми две» — точнее тремя такими картами, что значит надо взять шесть — на Донджу, и все так громко смеются, что они получат жалобы от соседей только за это. Донджу возмущается, бросая уничтожающие взгляды на всех в комнате.

— Я убью вас всех.

Что касается Сохо, он лежит на коленях Гонхака. Когда Гонхак смеётся, он _чувствует_ его смех, и словно весь мир вокруг него дрожит.

— Мне бы хотелось посмотреть на это, — говорит Гонхак, на что Донджу смотрит на него ещё пристальней.

Гонхак кладёт свою карту, заставляя Хвануна пропустить ход, так что он перешёл к Сохо, и Сохо кладёт сразу три. Ёнджо меняет цвет на жёлтый, что вызывает возмущённый вздох у Хвануна, у него нет ни одной жёлтой. Два типа парочек в этом мире.

Сохо смотрит на Гонхака — его _парня_ , и улыбается. Гонхак притягивает его ближе и целует в лоб.

— Я рад, что мы дали нам шанс, — сонно говорит ему Сохо.

Гонхак улыбается в ответ.

— Я рад, что у меня есть ты.

Кто-то с дивана издаёт очень громкий и неприятный рвотный звук. Это Хванун. Конечно же это Хванун.

— Невероятно. Вы двое, каким-то образом, стали ещё отвратительнее, чем раньше.

Примечательно, что он всё ещё прижимается к Ёнджо.

Сохо ходит обратной картой на него. Это словно плевок в его лицо.

***

Сохо широко распахивает глаза. К его удовольствию, он видит спящего Гонхака.


End file.
